Etrigan
, "Kid Stuff" |}} , "A Knight of Shadows"}} Jason Blood was a world famous occultist. Centuries ago, Jason Blood was magically bonded with the demon Etrigan by Merlin. History Jason Blood was one of King Arthur's knights during the age of Camelot. Seduced by the Witch Morgaine Le Faye, he opened the gates of Camelot to her invading armies, betraying Arthur and his people, so that Morgaine could claim Camelot and they would rule together. Jason was only a pawn, however, in Morgaine's plot to allow her son, Mordred, to rule as king. As Jason lay writhing from Morgaine's poison kiss, Merlin appeared to the dying Knight. As punishment for his betrayal, Merlin bonded Blood with the demon Etrigan, "one of the vilest demons in Perdition". He was forced to hunt down Morgaine for all time, but he never succeeded, as she wore an amulet that enabled her to detect his presence. Centuries later, Jason had become a recognized Occultist, and used his bond with Etrigan to fight off beings of evil magic. Batman would seek out Jason Blood's help in cases that involved the supernatural. At one point, Etrigan and Jason were separated by Klarion the Witch-Boy, and Batman had to reunite the two before Jason aged rapidly to death. , "The Demon Within" Etrigan assisted the Justice League in thwarting Morgaine Le Faye's attempt to capture the Philosopher's Stone to gain the power to rule the world. Etrigan appeared again to help the League when Mordred obtained the Amulet of First Magic. When Morded turned against his mother using the Amulet of First Magic, Etrigan was somehow turned into a baby and set on Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern by Mordred when they were regressed into children to stop him. Even as a baby, he still proved very formidable until Wonder Woman chastised him. He played a pivotal role against Mordred by chomping on the amulet, sending a massive wave across the continent and severely damaging the amulet, as well as stunning himself. In the end, the Leaguers were returned to normal, including Etrigan, who was still in Wonder Woman's arms, calling her "mommy" before the latter dropped him. , "Kid Stuff" When Felix Faust took over Tartarus from Hades, the imbalance he set caused agony for the League's magic members, including Etrigan. Only when Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl stopped Faust was the balance of things restored.Idem, "The Balance" Powers and abilities As a demon of the highest rank, Etrigan has a multitude of supernatural powers: superhuman strength, durability, projecting freezing cold temperatures from his hands, and projecting fire from his body in the form of a blast, a ball, or an explosion. He could also cast powerful magic spells. In the human form of Jason Blood, he is highly-skilled in both armed and unarmed combat and sorcery. Appearances * "The Demon Within" * "Chemistry" * "A Knight of Shadows" * "Initiation * "Kid Stuff" * "The Balance" Footnotes External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Demons Category:Individuals with cryokinetic abilities Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with pyrokinetic abilities Category:Justice League members